Сделай меня птицей
by Shagel
Summary: Небольшие зарисовки после финала второго сезона. Немного повседневности, немного опасности, приключений, Лиззи оставила один мир ради другого. Чем он станет для нее?
1. Chapter 1

Проходит несколько недель с того похищения. Иногда Лиззи задумывается, кто кого похитил.

Все это время она проводит в тишине и одиночестве, она не включает телевизора, в громадном заброшенном особняке нет интернета, благослови бог Реймонда Реддингтона и его нелюбовь к современным технологиям. Вместо этого она целыми днями бродит по особняку, такому же старинному, как и все внутри, рассматривает картины, проводит пальцами по линиям белоснежных скульптур. Рэд рассказывал ей, что когда-то все они, все эти прекрасные гладкие тела, высеченные из мрамора, мерцающие в тусклом свете огня камина, прохладные как вода под пальцами, были разноцветными. Но время смыло с них позолоту и краски, время очистило их и оставило настоящими. Лиззи дотрагивается до своего лица, не зная, слетела ли маска и с него?

Днем Рэда никогда не бывает, и все это время Лиззи проводит в его кабинете, она забирается с ногами в кожаное кресло, темно-красного цвета, оно пахнет им, пахнет его потом, она сидит там и читает книги, она включает старый проигрыватель, перебирает пластинки и ставит одну наугад. Музыка на любой выбор, думает она, танцуя под Синатру, под его мягкие певучие слова L is for the way you look at me, набор музыки бесконечен, здесь есть и современная музыка, и в этот самый момент Лиззи впервые задумывается о том, что Рэд каким-то образом смог выбраться из своего времени и переселиться в вечность, наслаждаясь всем, но не оставаясь к нему привязанным.

Иногда она набирает ванную и лежит там по полдня, закрыв глаза, пока вода не становится совсем холодной, затем яростно скребет кожу мочалкой, иногда ей кажется, что с каждым днем ее отражение в зеркале меняется. Старая кожа всегда облезает некрасиво.

Рэд заставляет ее выучивать списки самых известных криминальных авторитетов наизусть, он выдает ей горы бумажных папок, пухлые досье с людьми, 80 процентов которых она даже не знала. Он заставляет ее составлять психологические портреты, и каждый вечер она проводит рядом с ним, бесконечно записывая и записывая то, что может пригодиться ей в будущем.

В будущем? Мельком Рэд упоминает, что на тот случай, если Лиззи придется покинуть Бюро (что и случилось, в конце концов) они с Сэмом создали трастовый фонд, и она может пользоваться этими деньгами. Этих денег куда больше, чем все, что она заработала за всю жизнь, и она не знает, что делать с ними. Ей ничего не нужно здесь, сейчас. Пока.

Наверняка в это время в мире творится хаос. Рэсслер пытается найти их. Возможно Арам и Самар тоже. Пару раз их навещает Дэмбе и отчитывается за проделанную работу над освобождением Купера. Во второй раз он привозит здоровенную клетку, в которой сидит ее пес. Рэд иронично поднимает бровь: «Я не стану его выгуливать.»

«Тогда ты окончательно обленишься и растолстеешь.» поддевает его Лиззи, и спустя несколько секунд до нее доходит даже не смысл ее слов, а тон, с которым это было сказано. Обыденно. Привычно. Слишком интимно. Она краснеет и старается скрыть неловкость, шумно и громко обнимая Дэмбе, даже слишком, если честно, тот тоже смущается, но, слава богу, понимает ее отступной маневр.

Несколько раз Лиззи засыпает прямо в его кабинете, положив ему на колени ноги, зарывшись в бумаги, полумертвая от всех этих бесконечных данных, цифр, дат и мелкого шрифта в сносках. Она просыпается уже в своей спальне, укрытая одеялами, понимая, что каждый раз он брал ее на руки и приносил сюда, и думает, каково это было бы, быть в его руках, но наяву. Но не решается. Еще рано.

Она больше не вспоминает о Томе. До тех пор, пока не находит у себя в вещах старую фотокарточку, где они вместе улыбаются, там Рождество, на них одинаковые свитера, у нее длинные волосы. Как сейчас. На следующее утро она стоит перед зеркалом и аккуратно состригает пряди ровно до того уровня, как они были, когда она уехала вместе с Рэдом. Это глупо, но ей нужна какая-то константа, и этой точкой она выбирает тот путь в машине, когда прижавшись к плечу Рэда, впервые за последние полгода позволяет себе уснуть спокойно. К прядям волос добавляется фотокарточка, и Лиззи с удовлетворением подносит спичку и глядит, как все это догорает в умывальнике. С ужасным запахом.

Первый вопрос, который задает Рэд, вернувшись домой:

«Ты сожгла и закопала пса, потому что он испортил мой любимый ковер?»

Затем он смотрит на Лиззи, прислонившуюся к косяку двери с легкой улыбкой и искоркой вызова в уголках глаз, и недовольно цокает, качая головой.

На следующий день впервые за долгое время их посещают незнакомые люди. Это целая армия парикмахеров, стилистов, они приводят ее волосы, тело, руки и ноги в полный порядок, оставляют за собой шкафы, забитые новой одеждой, бельем, туфлями, на столиках пакеты с косметикой, которую она вряд ли могла бы себе позволить раньше. И духи. Украшения.

«Я убью тебя, Реймонд Рэд Реддингтон!» она с силой тыкает в его грудь пальцем и смотрит обвиняюще. «Скажи мне, что это все было куплено за мои деньги.»

«Естественно,» - Рэд наклоняет голову, в его взгляде смешиваются легкое осуждение, удовлетворение, вызов и одобрение. Удивительно, как все это может быть в одном человеке в одно и то же мгновение. «Как ты могла подумать иначе, дорогая? Хотя я позволил себе преподнести один скромный подарок, в честь юбилея.»

Он протягивает ей небольшую коробочку, коробка перевязана красной лентой, и Лиззи не может удержаться, чтобы не хмыкнуть. Рэд верен себе. Внутри маленькие женские часы, простые и изящные, как раз по ее руке, как раз по ней, не вычурные, не роскошные, но, несомненно, дорогие своей простотой, плавностью и лаконичностью линий. Часы.

«Время бесценно.» - говорит Лиззи и протягивает руку, чтобы он застегнул на них часы. Он берет их и аккуратно застегивает, затем целует тыльную сторону ее ладони, за спиной слышится тихий шепот. Так шепчутся люди, которые только что попали в эпицентр бури, но вот она закончилась, и можно отмереть, вздохнуть и понять, что ты живой. Лиззи кажется, Рэд производит такое впечатление на всех и сама наконец делает первый за все это время вздох.

Стилисты и парикмахеры тихо смеются, когда Рэд оборачивается к ним, подмигивая, и сообщает, качая головой:

«Она всегда так ревниво относится к тому, что ей принадлежит.»

Иногда старую кожу можно поддеть и сорвать целым пластом. Как сейчас.

«О да, дорогой.» - впервые она берет его под руку, прижимаясь к плечу слегка игриво, не зная, играет ли она этот спектакль ради зрителей, или ради себя, или это вообще никакой не спектакль. «Ко всему.» - и ведет в столовую. Не важно, что на ней домашняя майка и джинсы, а не вечернее платье, часы на руке заменяют это все.

Если Рэд и удивлен, он никогда не подаст виду. В данный момент именно этого ей и надо.

Через неделю им предстоит первый выход в свет. Это словно первый бал, и Лиззи придирчиво выбирает подходящее платье. Ее шкафы ломятся от дорогих и безукоризненно-прекрасных нарядов, поэтому остается выбрать что-то под настроение. В голове вертятся фразы из досье, которые она заучивала несколько дней и ночей, это не просто увеселительная поездка, это именно тот самый первый бал, на котором она будет официально представлена, но настроение все равно прекрасное.

Она учится танцевать. Под что-то современное, быстрое, сначала с Дэмбе, потому что Рэд занят бумагами, они смеются, наступая друг другу на ноги, иногда даже нарочно. Наконец Рэд отрывает взгляд от своих досье, печально качает головой, откладывая бумаги, снимает запонки и расстегивает манжеты, подкатывая их к локтям, и встает, заменяя Дэмбе:

«Мое сердце просто разбивается, при взгляде на вас.»

Дэмбе хмыкает, усмехаясь, и уходит налить себе виски. Кот вертится вокруг него, прижимаясь к ногам и довольно урча. Коты обожают Дэмбе. Коты никогда не ошибаются, думает Лиззи, возвращаясь мыслями к реальности.

Рэд танцует отлично. Музыка, льющаяся из старого проигрывателя, совершенно современная, резкая и четкая, бьющаяся как сердце, но все же Рэд справляется и с ней. Есть ли вообще что-то, ему неподвластное? Он танцует превосходно, чувствуя ритм, но контролируя все, каждое движение, каждое мгновение. Время, думает Лиззи, бросая взгляд на свои часы на запястье, в этом все дело, ценить время, но быть вне его. Она теперь тоже часть его застывшего вне времени мира?

Они стоят посреди заполненного зала. Их окружают богатые люди, очень богатые и просто неприлично богатые. За украшения на женщинах в этом зале можно год кормить голодающих детей в Африке. Она держит Рэда под руку, от него пахнет сандалом и кожей и уверенностью, его запах смешивается с ее, Лиззи нервничает, но ровно настолько, чтобы держаться, уверенно подняв голову. На ней черно-белый брючный костюм, спутанный клубок ее мыслей стянулся в узел, шарф на плече расшит ярко-красными гранатовыми зернышками, повторяя расцветку галстука Рэда, она не знает, как разделить в уме их образы, потому что ей кажется, они сливаются во что-то единое, новое, цельное.

Рэд подводит ее к очередной паре, это наверняка кто-то из высшей лиги, управляющей миром из темного угла, представляя:

«Это мой…»

За спиной раздаются звуки той же самой песни, когда они танцевали с Рэдом, сильные, похожие на биение сердца, и Лиззи протягивает руку:

«Элизабет Кин. Его партнер.» - перебивает она Рэда. «Рада познакомиться.»

И в этот момент все становится на свои места. Все так, как и должно быть.

Голос за спиной сливается с тихим шепотом в голове:

«Make me a bird, I`ll fly with you…» - и Лиззи улыбается. Широко. Ослепительно. Искренне.


	2. Chapter 2

Всего лишь полтора года тому если бы кто-то подошел к Элизабет Кин и сказал ей, что она сбежит вместе с одним из списка самых разыскиваемых ФБР преступников, и далеко не последним в этом списке, она бы рассмеялась ему в лицо. Ее жизнь всегда была посвящена тому, что она считала верным, правильным. Правильная работа, правильное замужество, правильные отношения..

Но сейчас она аккуратно разглаживает складку на вечернем платье, идеальная жизнь требует пристального внимания к деталям, и через зеркало следит взглядом за отвернувшимся и облокотившимся на кованую решетку балкончика Рэдом. Кажется, его внимание поглощено чем-то, происходящим на улице, он снял пиджак и стоит в жилете и рубашке с подвернутыми к локтям манжетами, его поза расслаблена, ноги скрещены для удобства, а одна рука подпирает подбородок, и Лиззи видит только его спину. Она чуть подается вперед, на оттоманке перед зеркалом, скрещивает ноги и полностью повторяет его позу, только смотрит не вдаль, а на него, и это словно замыкает бесконечный порочный круг. Со спинами, обращенными друг к другу, разделенные пространством комнаты, они все равно связаны, сильнее, чем если бы их пальцы переплелись в туре вальса.

Она не хочет, чтобы он оборачивался. Она не хочет нарушать магию этого момента, застывшего во времени, между лопаток бегут мурашки, но если она хотя бы пошевелится, это странное хрупкое чувство исчезнет.

Это не привязанность или восторженность, не очарованность или гармония, иногда она сама не знает, что это. Возможно, в этом чувстве есть по чуть-чуть от всего. А возможно, это что-то другое.

«Ты когда-нибудь слышала о том, что если посветить в небо фонариком, его свет никогда не исчезнет. Люди, направившие этот луч, умрут, но свет продолжит странствовать через вселенные, он будет отражаться от множества звезд, раздробится, в конце концов, он рассеется, но неизвестно, станет ли он слабее или наоборот.» - Рэд , кажется, разговаривает сам с собой, негромко, наклонив голову.

Все так же зачарованно Лиззи тоже наклоняет голову, она почти не слушает его, иногда ей кажется, что эти слова не предназначены ей, но они все равно остаются на самой поверхности сознания. В этом талант Рэда – он всегда рассказывает что-то личное, важное, скрывая за легкой небрежностью тона.

«Но потом, он все же вернется? Если он не может исчезнуть, то рано или поздно, однажды он вернется обратно?» - она не знает, зачем говорит это, возможно, под влиянием чувств, Рэд поворачивается, как и она, гармония зеркального отражения колеблется, разрушаясь, и Лиззи видит, что он улыбается.

«Возможно.» - пожимает плечами Рэд, все еще улыбаясь, затем извиняется, чтобы уйти и переодеться к ужину.

Лиззи подходит к балкончику, становясь так же, как стоял Рэд, облокачивается на перила и скрещивает ноги, поигрывая туфлей, нестерпимо хочется подкатать несуществующие рукава, чтобы… чтобы что? Понять его? Стать как он? Она поворачивает голову, глядя влево, и внезапно смотрит на отражение уже пустой оттоманки и зеркала, в другом отражении зеркала на соседнем балконе. Она словно видит себя несколькими минутами раньше, забранные в узел волосы и вырез темно-синего платья сзади, тонкая застежка колье на шее и внимательный взгляд, и понимает, откуда бегущие по спине мурашки.

«Ты готова?» - раздается стук в двери.

«Да, иду.» - она отрывается от балкона, одним сильным движением, как пловец, готовящийся войти в воду, и задерживает дыхание, подходя к двери. Она готова. Конечно, она готова.

Они сидят в полумраке. Над их столиком даже не горит лампа. Зато горит свеча, принесенная официантом, и дрожащее пламя отбрасывает хаотичные тени на лицо Рэда, отчего совершенно невозможно угадать его настроение. Он кажется уставшим, но через мгновение выражение его лица кажется хищным и опасным, это сменяется задумчивостью, тени пляшут в уголках его рта, создавая подобие кривой улыбки, и Лиззи не может оторвать глаз от его губ. Кажется, сейчас она разгадает его секрет, пока он погружен в собственные мысли.

У них есть уговор. Она не вмешивается в его дела, пока он не вмешивается в ее. Он помогает ей, пока она помогает ему, хотя Лиззи знает, что его стремление защитить ее и быть рядом не исчезнет, даже если она наставит пистолет ему в грудь и с улыбкой спустит курок. В этом есть что-то тревожное и неприятное, поэтому она смотрит и смотрит на него, затем прикрывает пальцами свет от свечи, и тени словно набрасываются на лицо Рэда, поглощая его, словно это и есть он настоящий - мрачный, хмурый, резкие углы и глубокая складка у рта.

Она убирает руку, и свет снова возвращается на его лицо, тени отступают, прячась в уголках губ. Отсвечивающие в пламени свечи пальцы кажутся полупрозрачными, будто она сама наполнена светом.

Лиззи поднимает глаза и видит, что он смотрит на нее. Глаза кажутся темными, из-за расширенных зрачков, обрамленные светлыми ресницами, взгляд настолько непроницаем, как будто запрятан в плотную защищенную скорлупу, спрятавшаяся в правом уголке рта тень выдает крохотную улыбку.

«Я думала о свете.» - ей не хочется говорить о делах сейчас, после двух бокалов вина и новоприобретенного союзника, подписанный им контракт лежит между ними, но несколько сбоку – будто что-то очень важное, объединившее их, но не столь важное, как свеча, отбрасывающая свет на их лица и превращающая в единственных участников пьесы, разыгрываемой сегодня в этом ресторанчике.- «Ты сказал, что свет, странствующий по Вселенной, никогда не угаснет.»

Она перебирает пальцами, и тени бешено скачут по ее рукам, лицу, проявляясь и исчезая. Ее лицо поглощает темнота, она будто погружается в нее как пловец в воду, но свет загорается на его ресницах, волосах, тот свет, что делает ее лицо хищным и опасным, превращает его в себя же, только более молодого и беззаботного, улыбающегося краешком рта. Затем все меняется. Одним движением руки она превращает их в обратные подобия себя. Теперь она несет в себе свет, от просвечивающих над пламенем кончиков пальцев, до мягкого нимба отсвечивающих волос. На его же лицо наплывает тень, только по-прежнему слегка золотятся кончики его ресниц.

Это прекрасная игра, которая размывает границы и возвращает это странное ощущение связи, как тогда, у зеркала.

«Да, я так сказал.» - кивает Рэд, моргая. Светлые ресницы делают его взгляд удивительно незащищенным.

На самой границе сознания Лиззи слышит легкий гул чужих голосов, мягкие ноты музыки, шорохи и звон бокалов, но все это словно разбивается о незримую стену, которая окружает их сейчас.

«Тогда, когда он вернется обратно, отраженный от звезд, будет ли все еще кто-то, нуждающийся в нем?»

«Он всегда будет.» - отвечает Рэд и тянется за бокалом, в этот самый момент свет ложится на его лицо, и Лиззи ясно видит его выражение – спокойная решимость. Так смотрят люди, готовые идти до конца. Те, кто больше ничего не боятся.

«Тогда хорошо.» - Лиззи убирает руку от свечи и берет свой бокал, с громким звоном сталкивая его с бокалом Рэда, и отпивает глоток.

Теперь, когда пламя свечи освещает их обоих, разница между светом и тенью размыта, и они под стать друг другу.

Во всем.


End file.
